Ostrich
(Not to be confused with ''Ostrich, Six-Claws's mother, who only appears in Winglets: Deserter.)'' Ostrich is a female SandWing dragonet who once resided within the Scorpion Den. She is the daughter of the Outclaw, Six-Claws, and Kindle. She is currently a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, in the Silver Winglet. She seems to get pushed around often or commanded by Anemone, almost like a servant, but there seems to be a possibility that they have befriended each other. Ostrich, Six-Claws' mother, was his daughter's namesake. Appearance Ostrich is very small and has nearly white scales. Her barb had yet to fully develop in The Brightest Night, but has probably done so in Moon Rising. She is thin and quiet-looking, her light structure making her appear nervous. Like most students at Jade Mountain Academy she has a pouch around her neck which contains her library card and other various things she's collected. Personality She appears to be very optimistic about everything, like Sunny, however, she seems to resent the fact that she appears helpless to many dragons as shown in Darkness of Dragons. In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli notes that Ostrich was one of the gentler souls among the Outclaws, but had a streak of ferocity from her father and an iron core from her mother that made her impossible to push around. He said she only bowed to Queen Thorn and lived squarely and compactly (as opposed to Anemone being used to having servants). She also is very clever, as she helped Qibli subtly interrogate Onyx and covered for Qibli and Cobra as they escaped Vulture's compound. Biography ''The Brightest Night During Sunny's time in the Scorpion Den, Ostrich was held hostage by Addax, as part of his plan to regain his former position in Burn's army, where his family supposedly was. He threatened to kill Ostrich if Six-Claws would not hand over Sunny, which prompted Sunny to come over willingly, not wishing to break up a family. To prevent Thorn and the other Outclaws from immediately attacking him or following him, Addax released Ostrich a while after his group began flying toward Burn's Stronghold. Sunny noticed that Addax released her while still in sight of the Scorpion Den, before night had fallen, and thought that maybe it was so she could find her way back safely. Moon Rising Ostrich is in the Silver Winglet at the Jade Mountain Academy. She helped Qibli and Moonwatcher investigate Onyx. She compliments Onyx on the black diamonds inset in the older SandWing's scales, asking if they had hurt, to which Onyx said they did. It was noted by Moonwatcher that "the little SandWing was young but smart, and although she wasn't sure what Qibli was fishing for she instinctively knew how to help him get past the older dragon's Onyx's defenses." Ostrich is also seen following Princess Anemone in the prey center after the fight between Pike and Bigtail. Darkness of Dragons Qibli thinks about Ostrich and how he wanted to see her in history class. When he arrives at the history cave, he notices that Ostrich is not there. Later, Sunny enters the history cave and asks Qibli if he has seen Ostrich, mentioning that she had eaten breakfast with her the previous day, but had not seen her since. Qibli begins a search for Ostrich, but does not find her in the school, and eventually comes to the conclusion that she is not there. Peril mentions that she saw Onyx and Ostrich flying away from Jade Mountain Academy together, and Qibli guesses that Onyx threatened Ostrich to make her come. Sunny tells Qibli that she tried to dreamvisit Ostrich, but couldn't get through, except for seeing a SandWing with dragon skull tattoos, Vulture. Qibli ventures to the Scorpion Den with Winter, to rescue her from Vulture. When they get there, Vulture brings Ostrich and Onyx out together. Ostrich immediately jumps into Qibli's arms, explaining that Onyx had lied to her and taken her to Vulture's Talons of Power. When Qibli lies to Vulture about giving information about Thorn, Ostrich is furious, displaying her fierce loyalty to her queen. Later, when Winter, Qibli, Ostrich, and Cobra escape from the Scorpion Den together, Ostrich plays the part of a tattoo artist to hide the true identity of them from Sirocco and Rattlesnake. When they arrive at Queen Thorn's Stronghold, Ostrich, Cobra, and Winter all complain about being left behind while Qibli visits Queen Thorn. Later, after the sandstorm Qibli calls with Anemone's enchanted weather bands, Ostrich frees Qibli, Thorn, and Smolder when she finds a door to the dungeon tunnels. In the epilogue of ''Darkness of Dragons, Clay mentions that Ostrich was working on a RainWing camouflage project with Barracuda and Thrush. Family Tree Quotes "Qibli! Are you going home? I might go home. Do you think Father and Thorn would be mad if I went home?" ''- Ostrich asking Qibli for advice. ''"I like the silver scales by your eyes. They're not diamonds, are they? I wish I had some treasure, or scales that looked like treasure. They're pretty." - To Moon, about the silver scales by her eyes. "Your diamonds are so cool. Did it hurt to get them set between your scales like that?" - One of Ostrich's questions that she used to help Qibli get rid of Onyx's defenses. "And what's that? Does it mean something?" -'' Asking about Onyx's amulet. ''"Qibli, I don't ''like ''being a hostage. Can we stab all these dragons in the face so no one will ever think I'd make a good hostage again, like, ever? And then maybe I need to eat all the camels in Pyrrhia to get really huge; I bet that would help too. Super-Huge-Ostrich: Worst Hostage Ever. That is the look I would like to go for, please." "I have one! I stole this from my guard." ''- Showing Qibli a chakram his mother can use against the guards. ''"Hmm. Yes, I think we can manage an excellent tattoo of, uh, your face along here. And perhaps a pattern to match on the other side- diamonds are always popular, or snakes... Of course, there are always gem-embedding options. I hear they're painful, but such a statement." - Ostrich covering for Qibli in front of Sirocco and Rattlesnake. "We're almost there!" - Ostrich as she, Qibli, Cobra, and Winter travel to Queen Thorn's Stronghold. "Well, Onyx told me that Queen Thorn had sent her a message asking for us, and I thought, ''whoa, that's kind of awesome, but guess what, that turned out to be a LIE, Qibli! She was LYING to me? Why would she DO that? And we were halfway to the palace when suddenly THIS guy showed up with, like, EIGHTY creepy dragons in hoods and they bossed us all here instead, although I was pretty sure Thorn wasn't here, and I was right, and then they said I couldn't leave, and finally I realized Onyx was actually WORKING with them and I was, like, ARRRGH NOOO, I'm a stupid HOSTAGE again, aren't I?"'' Trivia * An ostrich is a flightless swift-running African bird with a long neck, long legs, and two toes on each foot. It is the largest living bird. * At one point, Sunny thought that Six-Claws was her father, which would have made Ostrich her half-sister. However, this is proven to be false, as Stonemover is Sunny's real father. * It is confirmed that Ostrich is named after Six-Claw's mother, Ostrich, since they share the same name. This is one of the few examples of two dragons sharing a name. * She is best friends with Qibli, and Qibli was assigned by Queen Thorn to protect her at Jade Mountain. When she was kidnapped, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. * Ostrich was a hostage for the end of both the first and second arcs, her feelings toward which were summed up with her "super-huge Ostrich" quote. * Ostrich seems to be quite musical, as she is seen playing a harp in Moon Rising, and later Pronghorn mentions that he, Arid, and Ostrich were playing their instruments together. SandWings, as a whole, are considered to be musical, however, and she may not be extraordinary. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OstrichTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Ostrich-0.png Ostrich.jpg|Ostrich ostrichyay.png niceorworried.png Randomsandwing.png|A random SandWing, by Passion7 attempt .jpg Picture 97.jpg|Onyx's Necklace with Ostrich SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Untitled image (7).jpg|A real ostrich icon4.png|ostrich icon 32321312.png|Ostrich by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Ostrich-719950310 IMG_0693.JPG|A really horrible drawing of Ostrich by:Wave 0168F5B8-F983-418A-9479-2F7D6BAB395C.jpeg|Ostrich by Tailbite10 References de:Ostrich fr:Autruche pl:Strusia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Silver Winglet Category:The Outclaws Category:Supporting Characters